


Emma Is Who?

by TwilightQueenMZ



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightQueenMZ/pseuds/TwilightQueenMZ
Summary: When Emma was young, she idolized the characters in comics. Wanting to be just like them when she grew up. Unfortunately... it wasn't the heroes she idolized.This will be a one-shot series, that may very well develop into their own fic's.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Emma Is Who?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything!

**XxXxXxX**

When Emma was a child, she used to love reading Spider-man comics. They were her treasure, reading everything she could as she went through foster home after foster home, however, unlike other children. Emma didn't care for Spider-man or any other heroes. Instead, her favorite was Wilson Fisk. The Kingpin, a major crime overlord of the marvel world.

Now naturally, Emma didn't want to be evil or kill anyone. No, what she liked about Kingpin was how rich and powerful he was, always getting his way (Emma ignored the fact that the hero's usually ruined most of the Kingpin's plans). Kingpin practically owned New York City, rising up from a no-name orphan on the street, to a successful and wealthy businessman.

And since reading her first comic with Kingpin's appearance, it had become Emma's dream to do the same. Only she believed she could do it without becoming a criminal.

_**Nine**_ _**years later** _

Childhood dreams long forgotten, Emma Swan glared at the pitying looks sent her way from the other side of the bars. She had given birth to her baby a few months ago, only to have him taken away. The warden not even having the decency to let her hold her son.

"Fuck you, Neal Cassidy." Emma spat out quietly to herself.

When Emma had first left her foster home, now an adult and legal in the eyes of the law. She had assumed she would find a job, get an apartment, then do something with her life. Never did she think she would become a thief, fall for another thief, then get betrayed by said thief and thrown in prison.

Finding out in prison that she was pregnant was bad enough. But being told she wouldn't be able to keep her baby was the last straw... And something broke in Emma that day. Something hidden so deep inside her, it was as if it had been bound, only now being released for the first time.

Now over a year later, and out of prison. Emma was... Different.

 _I... Have nothing left. No one even knows me, let alone is going to hire someone with a record..._ _What's the point?_

Stopping, Emma glanced at her reflection in a store window. Having done nothing but walk since she was let out of prison, no one to pick her up, and no place to go.

_I look terrible._

And she did, with dark bags under her eyes, her blonde hair an almost dull white shade, and pale skin that looked almost sickly. Cheap ripped up clothes just completed the look.

Emma was about to turn and leave when the corner of what looked to be a page caught her eye. Moving closer to the window, Emma actually looked inside, instead of at her reflection, and almost cried. A small smile spreading across her face.

She was standing in front of a comic bookstore—something she had loved doing in the past as a kid. It was pretty much the only time she was ever happy, reading about the hero's and villains on the pages with their funny dialogue and text bubbles. It wasn't until Emma had turned fifteen that she stopped reading them. However, that was because of a particularly bad home, the people there hated comics and burned the collection she had in her backpack. Since then, Emma hadn't bought or read another comic. Too afraid the next foster home would destroy her comics. Eventually, she'd forgotten all about them, worrying about other things as she grew older.

Heading inside, Emma ignored the clerk who stared at her with a guarded gaze and walked straight for the Spider-man sign. Looking up and down the wall for the cover of her favorite businessman.

_There you are._

Emma ran a hand down the comic cover of Wilson Fisk and Spider-man, battling it out in what looked to be Kingpin's office. Memories of her childhood, and her dreams of becoming someone important like Fisk running through her mind. Something she hadn't thought about in years.

Opening the comic book, Emma started to read.

A few hours later, and Emma was still reading comics, having read all the Kingpin ones in the store, and was now skimming through the pages to reread her favorite parts.

"Excuse me, miss." The clerk from earlier spoke from behind Emma. "I need to lock up now."

"Hmm... Oh!" Emma shot up from her position on the floor. Comics spread all around her. "I'm so sorry, I... uh, I'll get going then."

Exciting the shop quickly, Emma walked for a few minutes before sitting down on an empty bus stop bench, her thoughts racing.

_Could I really do it? I mean, it was a stupid and childish dream, but... What do I have to lose? I have nothing and will probably never get hired. Plus, it's not like... My son..._

Emma's eyes widened as she thought of the baby that had been put up for adoption by the warden months prior.

_What will happen to him? I may not care about what happens to me, but he's my kid, my own flesh and blood. I need to find him. I can't let him get put into foster homes as I did... And besides, what else do I have to lose?_

Unzipping her jacket, Emma pulled out a comic she had stolen from the comic shop. Kingpin and Spider-man on the cover.

_Emma Swan, the new Kingpin... I kind of like the sound of that._

_**Eleven years later** _

"I take it the shipment will be delivered on time?" Emma smiled coldly down at the bruised and bleeding man at her feet. Drops of blood sliding down her knuckles from the beating she had given the man.

"Y-yes, Ms. Swan." The man choked out, coughing out a mouthful of blood as he spoke.

Emma nodded, using a white cloth to clean up the blood from her hands, the splatters thankfully missing her white dress pants and jacket. "Excellent."

Turning around, Emma started to walk away, bodyguards flanking both sides of her.

Eleven years ago, Emma had decided to become Kingpin. A memory she looked upon fondly, but also shook her head at. Emma had been so innocent and naive at 17. Thinking she could become a Kingpin was ridicules, especially if she wanted to do it the way she had thought she could as a child. No being evil or killing.

How foolish she had been.

It had been a long and hard eleven years, and while Emma considered herself not to be evil. No killing was one promise she couldn't keep. After all, when you rule most of the New York underworld, being soft is not an option. A lesson Emma had taken to heart after multiple betrayals and being left for dead.

Now at twenty-eight, Emma had accomplished one of her goals, becoming New York's Kingpin as well as a wealthy businesswoman, known for her charity work. Unfortunately, however, Emma had never found her son's whereabouts. Something that had just made her more cold-hearted when discussing... Business.

Sitting down in her car, Emma nodded at her driver to get moving, plans on how to use the failed shipment to her advantage, already running through her mind.

**XxXxXxX**

"Ms. Swan... A boy claiming to be your son is here to see you."

Emma frowned as her secretary's voice came over the speakers in her office. "Send him in."

Two years ago, when Emma had first truly become the Kingpin. She would have been jumping for joy at the news. Now, however, it had long been leaked that she was searching for her missing son. So every few weeks for the past two years, her 'son' would appear at her door. Wanting to meet his 'mother' who he has been searching for his whole life.

Sighing, Emma set down her papers, already thinking which rival company's son it was going to be this time.

_It better not be Calen's son. We just signed the contract. I would hate to have to... remove him. Finding another partner for the bridge project could take a while._

"Are you Emma Swan?"

Emma looked up, her eyebrow-raising at the boy standing in front of her desk. She hadn't heard him come in but besides that. The boy looked surprisingly similar to Neal. His age seemed about right too, and far more accurate compared to the previous attempts.

_It looks like someone did their research. At least this one looks somewhat like me. The last boy sent in was almost fifteen and had platinum blonde hair._

"I am, who might you be?"

"My name's Henry. I'm your son." The boy smiled.

"Sure, you are." Emma chuckled and leaned back in her chair. By the surprised look on Henry's face, he hadn't expected her to reach like that.

"I-I am. Ten years ago, did you give up a baby for adoption?"

Emma kept her face impassive, her hand clenching tightly behind her desk, unseen by Henry. "In a way, I suppose you can say that."

_More like taken, but he doesn't need to know that._

"That was me."

"I see." Emma nodded and pressed a key for the intercom. "Susan, call Dr. Egorov. I need to have a blood test done, then get someone to take the child back to his parents a-"

"Wait, no." Henry interrupted, putting up his hands, the smile gone from his face. "I want you to come home with me."

"Oh?" Emma raised a brow. _That's new. He's the first to ask that._

"Ms. Swan, Dr. Egorov, is here." Emma's secretary sounded from the intercom.

"Send him in, but cancel the car. I'll take the kid home myself."

 _I_ _might as well. It's been a while since I took a break... And it could be fun meeting the parents trying to trick me. If they even are his actual parents._

**XxXxXxX**

A few hours later, Emma and Henry were now in Storybrooke, pulling up to the kid's home. With Emma having grown more and more amused as the drive went on.

_I have to hand it to the kid. He has the most unique story out of all the ones I've heard. Putting me in a fairy tale is also something I would never have imagined someone doing. Let alone claiming that a whole town is mad up if fairy tale characters._

Emma had gotten directions from the kid's psychiatrist when they arrived. Another unique addition that had never been done before.

"Here we are, kid. Now, why don't we go in, and you introduce me to your parents." Emma said, getting out of the car.

"Please don't take me back there." Henry ran up beside her.

Emma frowned and glanced at the kid, not stopping as they headed for the door. "Why not? Your parents are probably worried sick."

"I don't have parents, just a mom, and she's _evil_!" Henry replied, emphasizing the evil part.

"Evil?"

Henry stopped, looking downcast. "She is, the doesn't love me. She only pretends to."

"Hmm..." Emma hummed, not knowing how to respond. Thankfully, she didn't need to as a woman opened the door.

"Henry!" The woman quickly jogged to them, hugging the kid. "Henry, oh. Are you okay? Where have you been? What happened?"

Emma watched amused and a little surprised at how well the woman ran with heels on.

_If she's pretending, then she's an amazing actress._

"I found my _real_ mom!"

With that, Henry ran up the stairs, and Emma found herself alone with the kid's mother. Who looked to be more than a little shocked.

"Your Henry's birth mother?"

Emma smiled slightly. "So, I've been told."

_This is a little unexpected. The woman looks genuinely shocked. Did the kid find me on his own? Or is his mother this good of an actress?_

"I'll just go check the lad, make sure he's alright." A sheriff from behind the kid's mother said quietly, walking away.

"How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?" The woman asked, a small smile appearing on her face.

"I'd love some."

A few minutes later, Emma was sitting on a sofa. Regina, Emma, having learned the woman's name as they walked in, sat down across from her, setting down two glasses of cider on the table.

"I'm curious. How did Henry find out about me? Let alone find me?"

_I've been searching for a decade, and I still haven't found my son._

"I have no idea." Regina leaned back, more composed compared to earlier. "When I adopted him, he was only three weeks old. The records were sealed. I was told the birth mother didn't want to have contact."

"I see." Emma kept her face and body language impassive.

_For his actual mother, that's probably true... unless this woman is his birth mother pretending to have adopted him._

There was silence for a few moments, with both Emma and Regina watching each other.

"And the father? Regina paused, adding another ice cube to her glass. " Do I need to be worried about him?"

Emma smiled slightly and took a sip of her glass. "No, however, I must ask. How much are you being paid?"

"Excuse me?"

"Hmm..." Emma raised a brow, observing Regina. "I suppose you aren't. Did your son find me on his own then? I must admit, that's very different compared to the others."

"Others... What is going on here?" Regina demanded.

"What's going on is that your son is attempting to impersonate my son—a son I haven't seen in a decade and have been searching for. Your kid is actually number 31 on the list of boys to do it." Emma set her glass down and started at Regina. "Your surprisingly the only parent who's seems not to have been in on it. All the others either hire some fakes or pretend to have adopted my 'son'."

"...Why the hell would anyone want to pretend to be your son!"

Emma smirked, already having concluded from the other woman's reactions that she didn't know who Emma was. "I'm Emma Swan, one of the youngest billionaires in the world."

**XxXxXxX**

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N) It's a little odd, I know. But I couldn't resist!
> 
> Review or PM me!


End file.
